Running From the Law
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: (lol I told myself that I wouldn't be dragged into this fandom but oh well) Varian has escaped from prison on to find himself some unexpected help along his way, and answers to a secret he didn't even know he had.
1. The Great Escape

She had been working in the garden early that morning, when a strange boy came tumbling over her wall.

The poor thing was scared, not much older fourteen or fifteen, and a sight for sore eyes as he was bruised and filthy a small cut over his left brow. His chest heaving up in down as his eyes darted around before falling on her.

He looked ready to bolt, as she could hear the distant sound of guards," The boy wen this way." And she made a decision taking his wrist and pulling him inside of her home.

She shut the door behind him going back to her as the guards approached her home, looking up at them she recognized him as one of them as being the notorious Flynnigan Ryder, the man whom stole the Princesses heart.

She couldn't stand the way he looked at her, it was the way everyone looked at her with distain, even the kindest of people looked at her in this way.

"Did you see a boy come through here?" Flynn asked her, but she paid him no interest focusing on collecting her herbs.

"I don't see many children around here." She answered, disinterested tossing the weeds aside tucking the useful plants into her basket.

Though Flynn didn't seem to believe her little fib," Are you certain?" He asked, his eyes wandering to the door of her home," Would mind if we checked your home."

She raised her eyes to meet his," No I see no reason why you need to, now if you'll excuse me I'm very busy."

One of the guard grabbed her wrist," There's something you're not telling us." She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I assure there is nothing, now leave." She said, glaring sharply at the man turning around and going inside slamming the door shut behind herself.

She held her breath as she listened quietly, hearing the footsteps as they faded to nothing. Releasing the air, she was holding she slid down the door, putting her head in her hands.

This was serious, she had just lied to the royal guard…but she couldn't understand why they'd be chasing after such a young boy.

Lifting her face from her hands, she looked around the room, wondering to herself where said boy gone.

He might have done the smart thing and disappeared from her life. Though judging by the shuffling from she heard from her kitchen something told her that he hadn't gone too far.

Hoisting herself up she moved in the direction of the shuffling leaning against the door frame, watching the boy dig through her cabinets, with interest," Find anything you like?" She asked.

The boy stumbled backwards falling on his bottom, as she stifled a giggle holding out her hand to help him up, but he shoved it away.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she brushed this off," Can I at least help with the cut on your forehead?" She asked, watching him eye her warily from his position," I promise I won't turn you in."

He nodded cautiously, letting her help him to his feet the time, getting him settled a sitting on the bed.

She fetched some water and cloth, pulling up a stool she wet it dabbing at the cut above his brow as gently as she could, but she could still see him wince slightly," Sorry."

The boy stayed quiet fidgeting with his fingers looking almost like a deer in headlights, ready to bolt at a moments notice," You don't look much like a fugitive to me." She commented, trying to make small talk.

He averted his eyes," Then you really don't know much about me." He answered, a slight quiver accenting his words.

"No, I don't." She answered, absentmindedly digging around looking for something to place over the cut," Why don't you start by telling me your name?" She asked, patiently.

He chewed on his lip, looking like he was debating on whether to tell her before settling," Varian…my name is Varian." And she smiled putting a small piece of gauze over the cut.

"Varian." She said, rolling the name around in his mouth, "That's a lovely name." She told him.

"Isn't it only fair you tell me yours." Varian asked, clearly still not trusting her looking her over, with a wary gaze.

"I have none." She said, setting the bowl of water a cloth aside," Are you hungry?" She asked him, trying to change the subject," I was planning on eating soon and could use some company."

Varian was a bit overwhelmed by all of this," Wait hold on back up you don't have a name." He asked, sounding extremely confused by this notion," …Then what do people call you." Honest curiosity overwhelming the uneasiness he was feeling before.

She seemed amused with this question," Some call me the Wandering Witch." The girl mused," I woke up one day with no memory of my past or myself."

For some reason this made Varian curl in on himself a little as if the empathy he felt for this girl was starting to overwhelm him a little. He understood what it felt like to be alone, and he couldn't imagine having to go through it without a memory.

"You can call me what you like if it makes you feel better." She told him sensing his discomfort with this situation.

Varian pondered this thought for a minute, he'd never had to give someone a name before. That's when a sprig of lavender caught his eye, it had somehow managed to tangle itself in her hair, the pale purple looking lovely against her dark locks.

"Lavender." The words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Her eye widened slightly in excitement, a small smile already playing on her lips," Lavender, I think it suits me." Lavender got serious once more," Now let's talk about why your running from the law."

Avoiding her eyes he folded in on himself," I've done bad things…unforgivable things…" He answer, regret seeping into his words.

"You're young, and mistakes happen," She told him," Even the ones that seem like the worst things can be forgiven with time." Lavender told him.

"Not this one…" He stayed silent, after uttering that sentence a far away look filling his pale blue eyes.

Stretching Lavender got to her feet, " I'm going to get started on dinner." She commented, hoping to break the thick tension filling the air," Feel free to rest a bit."

And before Varian could answer she had already left the room, leaving him alone debating on whether or not to stay.

Varian yawned, letting the sore tired feeling overtake him as he laid down on the soft bed. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. A Hot Meal to Chase the Chills Away

To be honest Lavender was bit shocked to find the boy asleep in her bed.

Most people didn't stay this long with her…but she supposed that it was fine after all she was the one that made the offer.

She almost didn't want to wake him up to eat, but it was getting chilly out and the poor boy looked as if he could use a hot meal.

Lavender admired the peaceful expression on his face for a moment longer, before setting the tray on the bedside table.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she shook him gently," Varian." She spoke softly," It's time to get up."

The boy opened his eyes blearily, blinking at her before jolting up backing away looking like a frightened animal.

She held her hands up trying to calm the boys panicked expression," Hey, hey you're okay." Lavender told him, approaching him with caution.

Varian relaxed after a minute, looking down at the ground with shame," You look like you could use a hot meal." She said, changing the subject, taking the bowl of the bedside table.

"It's not much, just a little porridge but it should warm you up a little." Lavender said, handing him the bowl, a little caught off guard as she watches him scarf it down," Whoa, whoa breath in between bites okay."

He flushed, little slowing his eating pace down a little, but she could still tell that he was struggling not to wolf it down.

When he was done Varian passed the empty bowl back to her, quietly thanking her for the food. His eyes shifted around every now and again, as if looking for an escape route.

But Lavender wasn't that oblivious, she knew this boy wasn't in any condition to be running around on his own, so she'd keep him for as long as she could," I'll get you some more."

Varian pulled his knees up resting his chin on them choosing not to comment on this, he was hungry, and this woman was offering him free food, so he didn't feel like it was his place to complain.

She chewed on her lip a little before returning to the kitchen to get him some more food.

While in the kitchen, she allowed herself to lose herself in thought.

Thinking back to how Varian had acted, she'd met children his age before and she was certain none of them acted in the way he did.

The poor boy just seemed so scared, and…hurt. Her heart ached a little as she knew exactly how that felt…to be scared and alone.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind though in favor of refilling the bowl, returning to the bedroom.

Stifling a giggle upon entering as noticing the boys slumped figure.

Varian's breath had evened out once more as it seemed the boy had fallen asleep again in the short time she'd been gone, though she suspected due more to the warm food filling his stomach then just pure exhaustion, this time.

The door rest against the walk with a click, starling the boy out of his light slumber. Varian blinked blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, making him seem even younger than his actual age.

Lavender smiled warmly tucking the bowl back into his hand sitting in a chair across from the bed, not getting to close as she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Varian only got about halfway through this bowl before setting it aside, and it was obvious the full belly was making him feel a bit drowsy as he looked ready to nod off again right in front of her.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Lavender told him, deciding to get the words out before the boy bolted on her.

He flushed a little looking off to the side," I wouldn't want to inconvenience you…" He trailed off, stifling a light cough into his wrist shifting his gaze to the side.

She was surprised at how desperately she wanted to coddle him right now, but she held back the urge," It's no trouble I don't get visitors all that often, so it'll be nice."

"But it's really up to you, I can't force you to stay here." Lavender told him collecting the bowl, leaving to take it to the kitchen.

Varian's blue eyes trailed after her, confused and still wary. He laid back down closing his eyes, already starting to drift off again.

And when he was on the very edge of sleep he could have sworn he felt someone tuck the blankets more securely around his slim form, and the light brush of fingers carding their way through his hair…but he was certain that it was just his imagination.

Lavender shut the door behind herself, she closed her eyes sighing release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

Running her fingers through her thick dark hair, she wonders how this was all going to work out. Surely the guards would get suspicious eventually and find out that she was holding up a fugitive in her home.

Opening her eyes, she decided that she'd worry about that when the time came, for now she'd have to set up a makeshift bed since hers was occupied now.

She awoke late the night to a sound she couldn't quite make out in her half-asleep state.

When her brain was coherent enough to form thoughts, she realized that what she was hearing were choked strangled sobs, and her mind immediately went to the boy tucked away in her bed.

Her maternal instincts took over as stumbled to her feet practically running to the bedroom and flinging the door open startling the boy inside the room.

Varian's tear-filled eyes darted to her, wide and afraid.

Approaching with caution Lavender sat down on the bed, and before she could open her mouth she found thin arms wrapped tightly around her torso as the sobbing continued.

Caught off guard she tensed up for a moment, this was a boy that had shied away from her from the moment he'd gotten there and now he was clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping him anchored down.

Lavender had never seen anyone look so broken, and it tore her up inside.

She relaxed, shushing him softly as she held him, rocking him gently as she carded her fingers through his sweaty black hair, frowning at the heat coming off his body,

Wondering to herself if anyone was bothering to take care of him properly, because to her, Varian's health seemed to be severely neglected.

It took a while for him to fully calm down, and even then, he was still shaking, though she couldn't tell if was from fear, or feverish chills attacking his body.

Lavender wanted to get up knowing that she had a remedy that would help reduce the fever, but she also knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere with out him at her side.

So, she took him into the kitchen with her getting him settled in a chair with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, assuring him that she wouldn't be going far.

Going through her cabinets she searched a bit before finding what she was looking for, relieved that she had some herbs already prepared, and that all she'd need is some hot water.

Putting a kettle on she waited for the water to boil, glancing back at Varian every now and again as if worried that he'd disappear.

Every time still finding him sitting there, looking worn out with his hazy fever bright eyes. A thick burbling cough expelling itself from his lungs every now and again wracking his thin frame, encouraging her to add a little extra mint to the mixture hoping it help with that.

When it was done she knelt in front him, she spoke in a calm even tone," Hey there you don't sound too good." Lavender said, trying not to let her own exhaustion seep into her tone," Do you think you can drink this for me?" She asked.

There was a nod, a small feeble one but a nod all the same, and she pressed the cup into his hands helping him raise it to his lips to drink it. Smiling a little when he wrinkled his nose at the taste," I know it's gross, but it'll help." Lavender told him encouraging him to finish the rest.

By the time Varian was done, the warm drink seemed to ease his chills reducing them to small tremors, and he was ready to nod off where he was sitting.

Lavender helped him back to bed, getting him tucked back under the covers, and as she was getting ready to leave she felt a small tug on her wrist. Looking back, she found Varian's hand clutching her sleeve tightly, and her hear broke all over again.

Pulling the chair closer to the bed she took his hand giving it a silent squeeze to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere. Staying with him as he slowly drifted back to sleep.


	3. The Great Vanishing Act

Varian sat there watching her sleep, knowing that she couldn't possibly be comfortable in that position...

He didn't remember much from the night before, only waking up in tears and someone holding him in their arms, after that everything was one big blur of mixed sounds and emotions.

And now that he was semi coherent he could feel his face heat up with shame and embarrassment. It wasn't this woman's job to take care of him, all he was doing was intruding on her life.

She had already been way too generous giving up her food and bed to him, the girl probably had better things to then take care of messed up sick kid.

Varian knew he should leave but, something tugged at the pit of his stomach…it wasn't nausea he knew what that felt like.

No, this feeling felt a little more…hopeful, and curious like it was wondering if there really was someone that was just as lonely as him out there…that this girl craved companionship as much as did.

He desperately wished this hope would go away, that he could squash before someone else came around and did it for him…Varian was done feeling hurt and betrayed.

All he wanted was to be left alone…to feel numb…

So, he decided that he would leave, after all he'd already caused this girl enough trouble. But that was easier said than done with a grown woman asleep on your legs.

It didn't help with the dizzying distant pounding in his aching head throwing off his balance, but he was never one to give up without trying.

One of his best and now, he guessed, worst qualities in light of recent events.

Carefully pushing himself into a seated position Varian held his breath watching the woman shift a little before settling once more.

Somehow, he managed to make out of bed with out waking Lavender, but the creaking of the bedroom door gave him away in the end as he hears her clear her throat.

Turning around to face her, looking at the ground to avoid her disappointed gaze," And just where on Earth do you think your going?" She asked, clearly unhappy to see him out of bed.

Varian searched his half-baked brain for a viable answer already coming up short, now seemingly more interested in the ground, shifting from foot to foot.

Lavender sighed, deciding to cut him a little slack," Come here so I can get a better look at you." She said, having him come back over and sit on the bed.

She frowned, the boy still wouldn't even look her in the eyes, he even flinched a little when she moved to touch his forehead.

Scooping her hand under his bangs she clicked her tongue still not happy with how warm he," Fever's still there unfortunately." Gently cupping his chin, she moved his face, so he was looking at her," Open."

Varian blinked at her looking confused," I want to check out your throat." She explained, getting him to open his mouth for her," Say ahhhhh."

"Ahhhhh." Varian said, wondering why he was listening to her as he must have looked crazy.

Lavender cringed a little," Looks pretty raw to me, your definitely not going anywhere for a while." She told him.

He groaned a little, not used to all the fussing, uncomfortable because he couldn't breath through his most," I'm fine." He croaked shocked to hear his own voice.

Giggling, Lavender rolled hers," Oh yes you sound great, now lay down." She said, shoving him lightly back down onto the bed, recovering him with a blanket.

"Face it kid, your kind of stuck with me." She grinned, turning to go to the kitchen," Now I'm going to make breakfast and I expect you to be here when I get back." Lavender said, walking out of the room before the boy could answer.

Varian looked after her from his position on the bed, rubbing his shoulder from where she had shove him back down onto the bed.

It didn't hurt but he was still in a little shock. He wondered to himself if there were other people like this woman or if she was just an anomaly.

Either way he was too sore and tired to argue with her.

Lavender flushed a little leaning against the back of the groaning mentally. She didn't know what had come over her, ordering that boy around like she was his mother.

Rubbing her face, she couldn't help but already feel a growing attachment to the boy, a parental need to protect him…and it terrified her.

The wandering witch, afraid of a fourteen-year-old boy, she snorted that was one for the history books.

Well she'd already offered him to stay, and food eat so she sure as hell wasn't going to back out now. Getting her shit together she moved towards the kitchen only to be stopped by a heavy knock on her door.

Dread was already sinking into the pit of her stomach, as there a was a reason she was called a witch. Most people chose to avoid her, often ridiculing her for her medical practices, so to say she didn't get many visitors was an understatement.

"Open up we know your there." A loud booming voice echoed through the door and her heart sunk further into the pit of her stomach.

Of course, the royal guards weren't going to give up that easily, after all they suspected her of harboring a fugitive…she just wishes they weren't right this time.

Taking a deep breath, she answered the door, doing her best to look cool and confident, in the face of men that could most definitely arrest her at this very moment," I thought telling you to leave the first time was sufficient but apparently not."

"Yes, and that's why Flynn Ryder's requested us to return with a warrant from the king." The man said, holding up a document that permitted them to search her home," Since he was still feeling suspicious from yesterday."

Lavender felt her nerves bundle into a tight knot, but she fought to keep her voice even," Very well but I assure you, that you won't find the boy here." She told them trying not to let her eyes dart to bedroom door as they turned her small home upside down.

When the reached the door to her room she stood in between them and the door," Surely you woman some privacy." She said, her nerves frayed and on edge.

"We were instructed to preform a full investigation, Miss." The guard, moving her aside roughly," Move aside." He stated gruffly.

Lavender closed her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest as she readied herself for what was to come," All clear here."

Opening them she pushed passed the guards in confusion, not caring that the action could be perceived as suspicious," Is something the matter ma'am." They asked as she notice the window beside her bed was wide open letting the cold air inside the small room.

"Yeah you guys let my cat escape." She griped, figuring it was as good an excuse as any at the moment.

The guards looked a little guilty to her own amusement, as she thought that really do have a heart under those hard metal shells," Our apologizes ma'am perhaps we could find it for you."

Lavender waved them off," No it's not any trouble, he always finds his way home in the end." She told them," You didn't find anything, so I suppose you can leave now."

They nodded as they exited to through her front door," Commander?" She called out chewing on her lip, uncertain about the question she was about to ask him next," If it's no trouble…why are you looking for this boy?" She asked.

He looked shocked by her lack of knowledge," He's being held in prison for crimes against the crown." He answered as if the answer were right in front of her nose.

"Crimes against the crown?" She exclaimed, not knowing that Varian offence had been quite so severe.

"Yes, for kidnapping the Queen and threatening the princess." He stated this, and things just clicked for her.

"You mean for the most recent incident?" She asked, remembering how scared people were but never could she imagine that someone as young as Varian to lead that kind of assault.

If she remembered correctly they were very lucky that no one was hurt…perhaps it wasn't luck after all.

"Anymore questions before I take my leave?" The commander asked impatiently, and she waved him off bidding him a good afternoon.

Lavender wasn't sure she understood completely, her feelings on Varian. She still couldn't believe that he'd go so far as to kidnap the queen, but she also knew the guards didn't lie.

All she really knew for sure right now is that she had to find Varian before they did.

Even if he'd done those things…something didn't quite sit right in her brain. I felt like a puzzle that was missing pieces, she wanted the whole story and she was going to get it.


	4. Growing On Me

She put on her cloak hearing the soft pitter patter of rain outside her home.

Worry settling in her stomach like a rock when the rain started to pick up, fat drops of water falling from the sky, soaking everything their path. It made her sick with worry to think that Varian was out there cold, wet and alone.

Quickening her pace, she really hoped that he hadn't gone far, when she stumbled over something nearly falling flat on her face, catching herself with her hands.

" Ow." She grunted, looking back expecting a tree stump or even a rock, not the passed-out figure of Varian himself. Her heart nearly stopped as she wasn't even sure if the boy was breathing.

After a few minutes of staring in horror and shock she eventually caught sight of the shaky, uneven rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he was breathing, so relieved to see him breathing.

Moving to his side, she examined his small body with her eyes looking for any visible injuries but from what she could tell, Varian was fine…we as fine as someone unconscious could be.

"Varian." She called out shaking him carefully, but the barley stirred, mumbling something she didn't quite understand in his unconscious state," Come on kid help me out here."

It was clear that he wouldn't be conscious any time soon," Okay I guess we're doing this the hard way."

Taking off her cloak she draped it of the boy tucking it around his shoulder, watching shiver slight pulling it tighter around himself.

Lavender smiled softly, before doing her best to heft the boy up onto her shoulder. It was a bit awkward, but he was surprisingly light for someone his age…something that didn't sit well with her, but she could deal with that later.

Right now, she had to get him dry and warm…that's all that mattered.

The walk home wasn't a long one, but it became particularly difficult with the weight of another human slowing her down.

It's didn't help that the feverish heat coming off the boy was smothering, nearly drowning out the cool rain pelting her body.

Or that she could feel how every harsh burbling cough shook her frame as he buried it into her shoulder, followed by incoherent mumbling and names she didn't recognize…and some she did.

To say the least Lavender was relieved when she finally reached her small home, dragging the boy inside closing the door behind her with a firm kick.

Just a little further and she'd have him back in bed. Stumbling the last few feet to her room, she flopped him back down on the bed panting a little, brushing her wet bangs from her forehead.

She really wanted to get him out of those wet clothes, but she knew it'd be bad if he woke up to her removing his clothing, so she just tucked the blankets around Varian's unconscious form.

Combing her finger under his bangs, Lavender pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, frowning at the warmth she found there, she went to the bathroom filling a bowl with cool water, wetting it and placing it on his forehead.

Varian face relaxes, his rolling a little to the side as if trying to press itself into the cloth's soothing touch," That's it kid." She said," We'll get that fever down."

Lavender continued, re-wetting the cloth as needed and soon enough Varian's fever bright eyes blinked open, scrunching shut when the light hit them, groaning.

Shutting the curtains, dimming the room, she grinned," Welcome back to the world of the living."

Varian attempted opening his eyes once more seeming a little more satisfied with the results this time," Where am I?" He croaked out, his voice raw and torn to shreds.

"Hmm no still a little zombified, that's okay you only just woke." She said, digging through her closet looking for something he could wear, she found an old set of pajamas that were too big on her tossing them his way.

"Put these on while I get dinner ready." She told, biting her lip," and please don't ever scare me like that again." She uttered quickly before scurrying into the other room.

Varian clutched the pajamas to his chest, staring at the door feeling a little shell shocked.

He took the pajama's, running his fingers over the soft worn fabric turning them over examining them with his eyes.

Peeling off his damp shirt, Varian shivered slightly when the cool air hit his skin, and he scrambled to pull the large shirt over his head, nuzzling into the warmth fabric.

Then he pulled himself up onto shaky feet steading himself on the bed, the long sleeves and the baggy quality of the shirt drowning his small figure. Making him contemplate whether putting on the large pants were completely necessary.

Varian wasn't going to get much of a choice however, stumbling back onto the bed laying there panting a little, wincing at the soreness in his muscles.

He just hadn't had someone to worry about him like this…in a while it was weird, and he didn't know how he felt about it.

Rolling onto his side, curling into himself scrunching his eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners. It was times like this he really missed his father, the man may have not always had time for him, but he always took care Varian when he wasn't feeling well.

He heard the door creak open, and Varian chewed onto his lip not bothering to turn over to face her.

Varian could hear her set the soup on the bedside table and he tensed up closing his eyes a little when he felt a cool hand brush his bangs out of his face.

Lavender pulled her hand away and he rolled over to face her," I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly.

"You didn't…" He croaked out, blinking at the sound of his voice not recognizing it," Your hand was just cold." Varian commented.

She fiddled with her fingers awkwardly," Uhm well I brought you some soup." She said grabbing the tray of the beside table, setting it on his lap," If you need anything I'll just be in the other room."

Varian grabbed her wrist before she left," You don't have to go." Dropping her wrist, he flushed bright red," I mean if you're not too busy…" He said trailing off quietly.

It had been a while since he could just sit with someone and talk…and he wanted that again.

He heard the scraping of a chair, as he looked up to find her sitting down next to the bed," Okay." Lavender said smiling.

Varian ate his soup silently, glancing up at this woman occasionally as she was kind of just sitting there, and he felt stupid for wasting her time.

"So, you kidnapped the queen." She commented, making him choke a little on broth coughing, feeling her pat his back to soothe the cough.

"Sorry that was a bit blunt." Lavender muttered a bit sheepishly, as she let her hand rest on her, "I don't know the whole story and I won't ask if you don't want to tell me." She could feel him tense under her hand.

"All I know is your hurting." She told him," So what ever you've done, you can be forgiven with time, and I'm here if you need someone." She said, feeling his shoulders shaking a little under her finger tips.

Looking at him she could see tears welling up in his eyes, Varian looked like all he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and just disappear.

She really wanted to hug him, but he really didn't want to overwhelm him all at once. Then she felt a weight on her shoulder and found Varian's head resting there, and she gained the courage to run her fingers through his thick dark hair.

Varian closed his eyes," Thank you." He croaked out, breaking her heart. "Yeah no problem kid." She mutters, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They could talk later, once everything's settled down.

Varian passed out on her shoulder, his mouth hanging open as he drooled.

She tried hard not to wake her with her giggling as he really looked like a child now. It frustrated her knowing that he was so young, and alone.

It was clear there was some deep hurt there, as he wasn't completely ready to open up to people, but she was happy to know that he was at least starting to open up to her a little more.

Lavender carefully shifted him so that he was laying down, but she still ended up with his think arms wrapped around her waist, leaving her with no chance of escape, making her laugh a little," Oh god this kid's growing on me." She muttered, smiling at his sleeping form ruffling his hair.

Giggling even more when he nuzzled into her hand, letting the fourteen-year-old tuck himself into her side, shifting a little so that he could get more comfortable, and so that she could get a little more comfortable.

Looking down at the sleeping boy she whispered, "Everything's going to be okay." Though she wasn't sure if she was saying that to him or more to herself.

 _ **~End notes~**_

 _ **Okay just covering ages and general stuff.**_

 _ **Varian's about 14/15 years of age right now, and "Lavender" (that name will change at some point) is about 16/17 years of age. When she looks at Varian she really see's him as a kid or like a younger brother.**_

 _ **So generally she knows she has a family or some sort of life but she doesn't remember shit, and it has something to do with how the royal guards act around her, and why Flynn was kind of short with her. Like a weird curse or something but there's a few people it doesn't effect and I'll try to explain it in sufficient way.**_  
 _ **But overall she just really cares about Varian, because most of the time she herself is on the receiving end of the cold shoulder.**_

 _ **Any questions feel free to ask, I know I don't always get things across clearly.**_


	5. Unexpected Guests

Soon after waking up his went down significantly, and Varian was starting on the mend.

As much as she was glad to see him getting better and returning to a normal, healthier glow, Varian was getting a bit restless.

And no matter how many times she told him that it wasn't necessary for him to try to work to repay her, or that she didn't want him to overexert himself, he was up on his feet trying to do something.

Eventually Lavender gave in to his whims, "Varian." She called out to him, holding a wicker basket, "Do you want to come out to the garden to pick herbs?"

She laughed watching him stumble out of bed, clearly excited to have something to do, "Yeah just let me get dressed." Varian grinned.

Lavender left the room going to get some porridge on before they left to do some work out in the garden, smiling when the boy entered the room, wearing his freshly laundered clothing," Hey." She said," Nice to see a little more color on your face."

Varian flushed a little looking at the ground out of habit," Yeah thanks for that." He told her, a soft smile playing on his lips as he tried to get out the door.

"Hey." Lavender said, standing between him and the door," Food first then we can go out to the garden, that's my policy."

Laughing a little when she caught him rolling his eyes ushering him to the table, so she could get something in his stomach before giving him a chance to overwork his still recovering body.

It was weird sitting at her table as normally she didn't use it much for eating spending most of her time up and about, it was nice to have someone to share it with.

There wasn't much talk, but the atmosphere was smooth and comfortable, almost as if things had always been this way. Varian eagerly finished his food, practically vibrating and it stirred a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach to see him looking a little livelier.

Lavender took their plates cleaning up before wrapping a spare cloak around his shoulders and leading him out to her garden.

She took him into a smaller enclosed space off the side of the main garden, looking back to find him in awe as he scanned his surroundings.

"This is a green house, not many people know about these or how to use them." He said, the wheels visibly turning in his brain," I've heard about them, but I've never seen one with this kind of craftsmanship."

The way his eyes lit up told her that she'd sparked some interest in him," Well I'd hope so I crafted it myself." She said, smiling," It took a bit of trial and error, but it's a nice place to work when it starts to get a bit nippy out."

Her words seemed to set off a waterfall of thoughts from him as he asked her hundreds of questions, and she could tell she'd found his passion. Deciding she'd have to show him her workshop sometime during her stay.

Varian helped her work in the garden the boy chatting her ear off as she quietly listened, they worked till late in the day until she noticed him start to slow down, failing to suppress a yawn every now and again.

So, she stretched her muscles," I think I'm ready to head in, we've gotten some good work done." Getting to her feet she turned to him," Care to join me?" She asked, holding out her hand.

He smiled taking her hand letting the girl hall him up from his crouched position fallowing her out when they heard voice.

Lavender held a hand up motioning for him to stay inside the greenhouse, while she checked it out. She closed the door behind herself leaving him in there while she searched for the source of the voices.

Noticing some people coming up the road on horseback.

"I just think we've all been a little tense, so maybe it'd be best to stop for a while." Rapunzel tried to reason with her traveling companions knowing they were both a little tense since Varian's escape a couple days earlier.

They'd both spend little time sleeping staying up trying to keep an eye on her, which in return made it harder for her to sleep out of worry.

She caught sight of a cottage not far on the road ahead," Look see it's fate." She said," We can ask the residents if we can spend the night."

Rapunzel couldn't describe the look that came over Eugene's face when he caught sight of the place she was referring to, but if she had to…she'd say it was almost disgust.

"Trust me blondie, you don't want to stay there." He said, the tone almost coming off as hostile, catching her completely off guard.

"For once I agree with, Fancy Pants rumor is a witch lives there." Cassandra said, her voice taking on a similar tone.

Rapunzel had never seen her friends act this way, they'd never even met the resident and they were already making assumptions.

She saw a woman leave an odd-looking building," She doesn't look much like a witch." She commented," I'm going to go talk to her." Rapunzel said, going ahead on her horse before they could protest.

The girl looked at her approaching the situation with clear precaution," Hi I'm Princess Rapunzel." She waved watching the girls eyes widen a little," You don't look much like a witch, as riding companions have told me."

The girl chuckled nervously," No I suppose I'm a bit disappointing once you meet me." She said smiling," I'm Lavender, is there anything I can help you with, your majesty?" She asked.

"Oh, just Rapunzel fine, your majesty sounds so formal." The woman said fiddling with her hair nervously," My riding companions and I were hoping that we could stay the night."

Lavender chewed on her lip, looking uncertain, eyes darting to the others on horseback," It would only be for one night, I promise we'd be gone by morning."

Taking a deep breath, Lavender answered," Okay, but only one night, you can go inside when you're ready." She said, a little caught off guard when the women flung her arms around her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She squealed," I'll go let the others know." And then Rapunzel was gone.

Leaving Lavender confused looking after her, wonder what exactly what she'd gotten herself into.

Darting back into the greenhouse," Okay so we have a problem." She said, to Varian" The princess is here."

Varian started to panic breathing heavily," No no no, I have to leave." He said, freaking out," She can't find me I have to leave." He told her, trying to get past her and she caught him by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey don't freak out." She told him trying to calm him down," We'll make this work." Lavender said, trying to figure out something.

"I've got an idea." She told him, pulling him aside getting him prepared.

Lavender went inside, cringing as her area was a bit messier than usual she'd been so busy getting Varian healthy.

"I'm sorry for the mess I really wasn't expecting to have any guests." She said trying to collect up her stuff and put it in some sort of order.

"Oh, it's no trouble we dropped in on you, beside a little mess is never a bad thing…" Rapunzel trailed off as Varian entered the room.

Lavender's heart pounded in her chest as she really hoped the disguise was convincing enough. He was wearing her cloak with the hood pulled up over his head, a bandana wrapped around his mouth and nose, orange goggles covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry I should probably introduce him, this is assistant Mason." She told him," He's traveled here to learn about herbology with me." She explained," I hope that won't be a problem?" She asked.

"No of coarse not." Rapunzel said, clearly pleased," The more the merrier, hi Mason." She said waving.

Varian waved back not speaking," I apologize, he's not very talkative." She explained," Mason you can just head back to the room, I'm going to move some cots into the spare room."

Varian nodded, leaving the room, Flynn Ryder's eyes suspiciously trailing after him," Is there a problem Mr. Ryder?" She asked, her stomach bubbling nervously.

"Yes, where was he the other day when we came to check your home?" He asked a bit gruffly, making Rapunzel elbow him harshly.

"Yeah my men reported back to me that no one else was living here." Cassandra responded, earning a harsh whisper from Rapunzel.

"It's fine I'm used to the…harsh treatment…" Lavender answered," He just arrived yesterday, so no he wasn't here when the guards came." She answered.

Rapunzel face scrunched up at the idea of her friends being mean to this woman as she seemed like such a kind person, taking in this young boy and now them," Well at lease let us help you with the cots."

She looked at Rapunzel oddly like she had something strange," I would love that." Lavender said, showing her to where the spare cots were making a mental not to move one into her own room so that she could make sure Varian stayed out of trouble.

After moving them in she rolled her shoulders sighing," Well this is it, I hope it's not too small." She said.

"No no, it's perfect." Rapunzel said, grinning brightly," Thank you so much." She said.

"Well if you need anything my room is the one next to this, please knock first and try not go in there unless I invite you in." She explained to them," It's my space so I hope you understand." She said turning walking out the door.

Lavender left the room going to her own room, pressing her back against the door sliding down with her face in her hands.

Varian chuckled fiddling with something on the bed looking like he was building something," Things go well?" He asked, calmed down from earlier but still jittery and nervous.

"Swimmingly, but they're suspicious but Rapunzel's keeping them busy, so we should be fine until tomorrow." She told him.

"I really hoped so because they get a wind I'm here they were in trouble." Varian said looking her in the eyes," We'll both go to prison." She said.

"I know, I'll take care of things." She told him," Everything will be fine." Lavender said, not sure whether it was for him or herself at this point, but they just had to get through tonight…thing would be okay.


	6. Uncertainty

Lavender got to work on lunch and after a quick nap, Varian offered to do some more work in the garden.

Though it was difficult to work when you had a member of the royal family and her pesky guard dogs watching her every move. Being a scientist she didn't like to be the one under observation, but she's put up with it for Varian's sake.

She didn't mind Rapunzel the princess was sweet even offering to help with lunch, which she allowed. Pleasantly surprised by the princesses efficiency in the kitchen, "You're good with your hands." Lavender commented.

Rapunzel blushed, "Oh yeah I love cooking." She answered, "In the royal palace I have people to cook for me so whenever I get the chance I take it." She said smiling.

Lavender noticed they were out of an herb she needed for the recipe going to her greenhouse to collect it. Not seeing Eugene, following after her until it was too late, "What's in here?" He pestered, as he followed her into the small warm building.

"Plants mostly, and a small workshop in the back." She commented absentmindedly, "Nothing of interest."

"Nothing to hide you mean."Eugene commented pointedly, and she rolled her eyes.

"That too I guess if there was anything to hide in the first place." She said," Now if you'll excuse me your girlfriends waiting for me." She said leaving the greenhouse, coming face to face with a frail older looking woman.

"Uhm hello ma'am."She said, not unused to people showing up unexpected for medicine or herbs, "Is there something you need." Lavender asked, politely.

"No, but I might have something that you're looking for." She answered with a cackle, and Lavender chewed her lip hesitantly, but let the woman go on, "Perhaps you'd like to know more about who you are?"

The air around him was still, "About me?" She asked, desperate for any knowledge about herself, " Please tell me." She begged.

The women grinned, "You aren't a nameless child." She said, tapping her chin with a finger," Or should I call you Verity." The name rolled off her tongue surrounding her, and stirring something unfamiliar inside of her, "And that you're not as alone as you think." The women turned away from her, "But if you're not interested…"

"I am!" Lavender blurted out, "Please tell me more."She begged, desperation tickling the edge of her words, "What can you tell me?" She asked.

"I can tell you many things." She answered with a crooked smile, "Who you are, about your family, everything you've ever wanted to know."

Lavender didn't know what the right choice was but, she didn't care, "Okay tell me." She said, listening intently.

"Not yet!" The woman scolded wagging her finger," The time isn't right." She smirked, "When the full moon rises in three days, meet me in old Corona, everything will be revealed then."

Lavender chewed her lip uncertainly, " Are you sure?" The woman nodded and she sighed, "Three days then…" She agreed, turning to shake the woman's hand, only to find she'd disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared.

Leaving Lavender with more questions than answers.


	7. Feeling Ick

Lavender walked back to her home being bombarded by another person, this time the princess. Her eyes were nervously flitting behind her like she was nervous about something, "I'm sorry I really didn't want to bother you." Rapunzel said.

"It's no trouble princess." Lavender said, "I'm sure what you have to tell me is very important." She said reassuring her that she wasn't bothering her.

"I was waiting for you to come back but you were taking a while so I got worried." Rapunzel explained, "So I was going to look for you but I ran into your assistant who isn't looking very well." She continued, And it'd really make me feel better knowing someone skilled in medicine took a look at him."

Lavender frowned, "He was feeling poorly the other day, but now it seems he's having trouble kicking this bug." She mumbled, "Do you know where he is?"She asked.

"He's inside."Rapunzel told her, "I had him sit down, I'll take you to him." She said turning to let Lavender follow after her.

"I don't think I've had the chance to properly introduce myself." Lavender said, trying to make conversation to ease the tension, "I'm Lavender, not many people know I work with medicine."

Rapunzel snorted lightly, "Well of course, with all the different herbs you have." She answered, "No wonder people mistake you for a witch…"She trailed off flushing, "Not that you are, or look like one."

Lavender laughed, "No I understand."She smiled, "You're very intuitive. "She said opening the door frowning when she saw Varian.

He was slumped in his the chair, flush creeping over the bandana, "Oh dear." Lavender murmured, kneeling in from of him, "You weren't kidding." She couldn't see his eyes but she was sure they were bright with fever.

"Oh, honey." Lavender mumbled cupping his cheek with her hand feeling the heat through the bandana, "The fevers back, it was too hot today I should have had you working inside." She scolded herself lightly, "I'll take it from here princess."

Rapunzel nodded, "I'll finish up lunch."She said, "You worry about him. Lavender nodded helping Varian up bringing him back to the bedroom closing the door.

"Let's get you out of some of these layers." She said, " You're probably boiling, poor thing." Lavender cooed, helping him out of his silly disguise.

Now that she got a good look at him she could tell he was miserable. He face was flushed pink with fever, and his pale blue eyes unfocused and glazed over, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I really thought I was better."

"It's fine we'll just get that fever back under control and you'll be good as new." Lavender smiled, cupping his cheek gently. Varian leaned into the cool touch groaning.

She lingered for a moment before getting him settled in the bed going to get something for his fever.

Lavender left almost running into the princess who was hot on her heels, "Is he alright?" Rapunzel asked, her brow furrow and her lips pulled into a tight frown.

"Just a fever." Lavender explained, "I have a remedy for it that should help." She told her digging through her cupboards, "Hopefully that'll be the last time I use it."

"Can I help?" Rapunzel asked eager to help, bringing a smile to Lavenders lips.

"Actually yes." She told the princess, "It would be probably beneficial to learn for your journey." Lavender explained eager to teach. She showed Rapunzel around her kitchen, pulling out the ingredients explaining their properties and where to find them.

Once they got into the swing of things their conversation changed, "Has Mason been feeling poorly for long?" Rapunzel questioned.

Lavender nodded, "For a few days now. "She detailed, "He was only just starting to feel better, it's a shame he'd feeling poorly again.

"Poor thing." Rapunzel cooed, "It's not fun to be cooped up inside all day." She said, and Lavender knew that the princess understood what that felt like.

"He is a bit restless." Lavender remarked, "That's why I took him into the garden, but I guess it was still a little early for him to be out and about."

They finished the medicine and the princess left to go find her companions for lunch. Lavender took a plate setting it on the tray, bringing the food along with her, sure that Varian was hungry.

Lavender gave Varian the medicine and food relieved that the illness hadn't dampened the boy's appetite.

She prepared a bowl of cold water, and a rag placing it on his forehead in an attempt to lower his fever. His eyes were scrunched shut as he slept, fever plaguing his dreams.

Lavender stayed, rewetting the rag as needed, dabbing his forehead with it, until his eyes blearily blinked open, "You're a sight for sore eyes."She smiled, having him take some more medicine.

Varian wrinkled his nose, coughing a little, "Yuck. "He croaked weakly.

"I know but it'll help" Lavender said, combing her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, having him finish the medicine before he laid back down.

Varian groaned tossing an arm over his fever-bright eyes, his mouth tight at the corners. Lavender continued dabbing his forehead with the cool cloth until he fell back into an uneasy slumber.

The boy rolled onto his side curling around his midsection as he shivered weakly. She really hoped the fever went down.

For now, she'd continue treatment and hope for the best.


	8. A Deal

Lavender was up late into the night and early the next day, trying to break Varian's fever, but this time it didn't seem to want to go away lingering. It didn't help that She was running out of the dried herbs she usually used for her remedy.

Usually, she'd go into town to get more but she didn't have the luxury of that this time, unable to leave Varian alone. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she was faced with a dilemma that for the first time in her life Lavender didn't know how to handle.

A hesitant knock on her door drew her attention from Varian momentarily, as she left his side going to answer it, careful not to open the door too wide.

She found the princess on the other side, her brows drawn with worry, "Is Mason feeling any better." Rapunzel asked, and Verity left the room shutting the door behind her with a soft click, "I'm afraid not." Lavender told her, shaking her head, "I fear his condition is growing worse."

Rapunzels breath caught, a hand pressed to her chest, "Is there really nothing that can be done?" She asked, eager to help.

Lavender chewed her lip, "I'm afraid only time can tell." She answered, "But I'm running low on the dried herbs I use for my medicine." She explained.

"Say no more." Rapunzel interrupted, "We can go into town to get whatever you need." She said, smiling softly looking determined, "You just take care of him okay?"

Lavender smiled feeling a tug at her heart, "Thank you princess." She said, starting a list really taken aback by Rapunzel's kindness. She handed her the list, "I really can't thank you enough." She said.

Rapunzel nodded going to get her companions.

"No, absolutely not." Eugene answered firmly, and Rapunzel pouted, "Come on." She said, "It's not that far out of our way."

"No way Rapunzel." Eugene shook his head, "There's no way I'm supplying some weird witch with ingredients for whatever." He said folding his arms over his chest standing his ground.

"For once I agree with Eugene, Rapz we don't have time to help every person we come across." Cassandra said, saddling the horses getting ready to head out.

Rapunzel pouted puffing her cheeks our crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't help just anyone." She said, and Eugene and Cass gave her a disbelieving look, "Okay so maybe I do, but Lavender needs these herbs if she wants to help Mason."

The others ignored her continuing to pack up, and Rapunzel sighed frustrated, "Fine you want to do this the hard way." She said sitting on a rock stubbornly, "Then leave me behind."

Eugene's mouth gaped aghast, "You can't be serious Rapunzel." He said, but Rapunzel just sat there definitely, "Oh I'm serious Eugene if you're leaving you're leaving without me."She said, "That is if you want to explain to the kind why you left without his ONLY daughter."

Cassandra and Eugene looked at each other neither knowing quite what to do, and Rapunzel was stubborn so they knew she'd do it. Cassandra sighed, "Fine we'll do this one favor and then it's back onto the road."

Rapunzel squealed slinging her arms around Cassandra, "Thanks for understanding. "She said already getting on Maximus, "Let's get going."

They rode into the small town on horseback not seeing the need in bringing the entire carriage for a quick supply run.

Rapunzel face lit up, always excited for new experiences, "This is such a cozy little town. "She grinned gleefully, almost forgetting why they were there.

"Remember we're not sightseeing." Cassandra reminded her, "We're here to complete a task and then we're back on the road, got it Rapz." Rapunzel nodded only half listening still captivated by her surroundings.

Eugene sighed, "I'll get what we came here for."He mutters figuring he could haggle and get it for a good price, "You keep an eye on blondie." He said. Cassandra nodded in agreement following after Rapunzel attention was already being drawn away by something.

He rode over to one of the vendors looking at his list, "Hey so I've got this list of ingredients, any chance you have any of them." He asked the older woman, handing her the list. She nodded getting him the dried ingredients as he waited patiently, "Hey what can you tell me about the little house in the woods here."

The woman eyed him cautiously, "Not much." She answered bagging his purchase, "Some say a witch lives there, others say she's a healer, people normally keep their distance." She took the money, "Either way you'd have to be stupid or desperate to go near there."

"Thanks for the advice." Eugene said taking the ingredients, a shiver shooting ice up his spin as he rode back to his companions.

"Eugene." Rapunzel waved, holding a couple of purchases of her own, "Did you get the herbs." She asked eagerly, worry shining brightly on her face.

"Have I ever let you down before, Rapunzel." He said holding up the bag, ignoring Cassandra's fake yes cough glaring at her. "Good." Rapunzel grinned, "Let's get this back to Lavender so she can help Mason."

"Then hopefully we can get things back on track." Cassandra said rolling her eyes set back on the path that would take her back to the small home.

Varian tossed and turned in the bed, in a restless fitful sleep, his fever plaguing him even in his dreams. He woke with a start, his eyes darting around, recognizing his old room back in Old Corona, but something didn't feel right.

"Dad." Varian croaked out stumbling out of bed uncertainly, in search of his father desperate for some sort of comfort.

He wandered finding the massive wall of amber trapping his father, "Dad." He cried out desperately, "No no this can't be happening." He whimpered, tears springing to his blue eyes, a strangled sob bursting from his sore throat.

"What a shame this is?" A voice behind him sent him spinning on his heel, wiping the tears away with a calloused hand. An elderly woman stood there, "Wh-ho are you?" He questioned.

She grinned innocently, "Oh my dear." The woman said striding across the room, "I'm someone that wants to help." She said cupping his cheek with an icy cold cheek.

Varian sniffled, curiosity getting the best of him, "How?" He asked, "Even with my best efforts I couldn't free father!" He shouted accusingly, "How could you possibly help?"

The woman didn't falter, grinning back at him, " I have things you haven't even seen."She said smiling, "But if you really don't want my help I can't force you…" She said turning to leave.

Varian chewed his lip, "Wait!" He called out, " I'm listening…" He trailed off desperate for any answers that could help him.

The woman turned back to him," I'm so glad to hear that." She said, "However you have to wait for a little longer child." She said, watching Varian face fall, "Meet me in three days under the new moon, in old Corona only then can I help you." The woman said turning for the last time.

"Wait!" Varian cried out, sitting up straight in his sick bed looking around, almost not recognizing his surroundings. He was back in Lavenders bedroom. Flopping back down onto the bed he sighed, wondering if it really was just a dream.

"Three days." He mumbled to himself, figuring it couldn't hurt to go either way.

Lavender heard Varian in the next room figuring he must be awake. Rapunzel returned with her friends moments later grinning brightly, "We got everything on your list."She said setting the bag on the table.

"Thank you so much." Lavender said taking the bag, "I'm sorry I had you go to so much trouble over this." She said already preparing the ingredients, heating some water.

Rapunzel rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "It really wasn't any trouble." She smiled, "I'm so glad I could help you and Mason." Her eyes flitting to the closed bedroom door.

"I'm sure he's grateful for all the trouble you went through for him." Lavender said letting the water boil, as put the ingredients in it. Rapunzel shifted anxiously on her feet, "Is there any chance we could see him before we head out?" She asked.

Lavender fumbled, burning herself," Ow, no I'm afraid he's asleep right now." She said coming up with excuses, " He REALLY needs to be resting if he wants to kick this bug." She said hoping they didn't pester further.

She hated seeing the princesses face fall but she couldn't risk them finding out, "Come on it'll only be a minute." Eugene said wanting to put Rapunzel's mind at ease, his hand already on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Lavender called out a little too late as the door was already open.


	9. A Friend

Varian sat up in bed, finding himself face to face with a shocked looking Flynn Ryder, mouth gaping widely.

"Princess, I can explain!" Lavender started putting herself between them and Varian, trying to protect him, but the princess ignored her pushing past.

"V-Varian," Repunzel uttered, in complete shock. Varian waved awkwardly fever still dulling his senses," Uh h-hi."The words stumbled out of his mouth.

"I knew she was hiding something." Eugene grinned, pumping his fist victoriously, "Cassandra get in her, you have to see who I just found."

Cassandra was already on her way into the room, sword drawn, "Freeze both of you." Cassandra ordered, holding them at sword point while Eugene put heavy iron cuffs on both of them, "You're under arrest for treason, and the harboring of a fugitive, under the law of Corona."

"Princess!" Lavender pleaded as Cassandra dragged her and Varian away, "You have to understand I had no choice." Rapunzel just stared silently, unable to form words looking conflicted as they were thrown into a prison cart and hauled away.

They were brought before the high court of Corona, standing before the king and queen awaiting judgment.

They were looked upon with no mercy as Lavender desperately tried to plead their case, her words falling on deaf ears, "You are sentenced to life in the dungeons." The King of Corona decreed leaving the young woman flabbergasted.

"Y-you can't do that!" Lavender stuttered out, "He's sick. He'll die in the dungeons without proper treatment!" She tried telling him as she was being dragged away struggling," Please, he's just a child you can't do this." She called as the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

Rapunzel was shocked, her father was strict at times but never cruel, and what he'd just done, "Uh Dad…" She spoke up, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh."

"No, Rapunzel, I don't." King Frederic said, "Criminals must be punished for their crimes."

"I know what Varian did was…bad, but he's just a kid," Rapunzel said, standing firm against her father, not wanting to let down Varian again, "A sick kid who needs our help right now."

"I will not change my mind, Rapunzel." Her father snapped, making her flinch a little, "The decision is final, you are dismissed."  
Rapunzel frowned as she knew something was very wrong here, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Lavender sat propped against the wall of dungeon seated on an uncomfortable metal cot, Varian's small form curled up to her side as he leeched off of her body heat. Fever ravaging his sleeping mind, as she gently pets his head, trying to soothe the nightmares away.

A shuffling noise attracts her ears as Lavender looks up, her arms curling around Varian protectively, "It's just me." Rapunzel says emerging from the shadows, putting her hands up to show that she wasn't a threat.

Lavender sighed, relaxing," P-princess, what are you doing down here?" She asked warily.

"I'm going to get you two out of here." Rapunzel answer looking through the key ring she'd stolen from one of the guards, "You're right Varian can't stay down here, I don't know  
why my father was so cruel." She said distraught

Lavender's eyes cast downward as she flushed with shame, "That might be partially my fault, Rapunzel." She started, "Ever since I was young people have treated me cruelly, sometimes for no reason at all, it's like a curse or something."

"That must have been hard." Rapunzel frowned, sympathizing with Lavender, "But I wasn't affected." She said, making other girl smile.

"Not everyone's affected," Lavender explained, "So far, that rules applied to most children and now you." She said, rubbing the back of her neck," Which is nice." She admitted.  
Rapunzel finally got the door open with a triumphant little noise, "Alright, let's get you two out of here." She said, helping Lavender carry Varian to her own room. She got him tucked into her bed with a cool cloth on his forehead, sitting beside the boy Rapunzel gently pushed his sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead.

She'd never seen Varian look so small, he was always so confident and excitable, it was scary to be honest, "Is he going to be okay."

Lavender smiled, putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "He should be fine." She told the princess, "You made sure of that, with rest and medicine he'll be up and about in no time." She reassured the princess.

Rapunzel sighed, relieved, "I'll take care of the medicine." She smiled, getting up, "You just look after him okay? I'll make sure no one disturbs you." She told her, slipping out of the room, leaving Lavender to fret over Varian.


End file.
